Crippled
by SPskater411
Summary: Crip·ple - disable, paralyze, immobilize, make lame, incapacitate, handicap. Words that would describe Lance perfectly in a way. Or that was what he was feeling as his feelings for a certain Paladin made his life spiral out of control. Especially when he is under the hands of a certain Prince of the Galran Empire. First try of the Voltron fandom. Heavily mature. Be warned.
1. Prologue

**_Crippled_**

 ** _by:_** _SPskater411_

 _A Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfiction_

* * *

It hurt.

More than it should've.

Deep down, Lance knew it. But it didn't he wasn't gonna be hurt about it.

Breathing out, the blue paladin glanced back at the sight of Keith and Shiro talking quietly to each other, then joined their hands in a 'brotherly' hold and…hugged. To the normal eye, it would look like companionship of friendship. But Lance knew better.

Oh he _knew_ better.

Lance then watched Hunk and Keith walking to the yellow lion and leaving for their mission. The Cuban sighed, smiling his usual goofiness and saluting to them, hiding the turmoil of his mind.

No had to know.

No one had to know how much he was _hurting inside._

* * *

It all started with rivalry.

Well, doesn't everything when it came to two souls that were so alike that they cared to admit? For Lance, he saw Keith as someone that was on his level, that challenged him to better himself. The reason of getting up in the morning. His mantra was always ' _Today I will beat Keith and be the best dang pilot ever!_ ' and always one up the other.

It goes true when they became paladins of Voltron.

At the prospect that Keith didn't see Lance as an equal (well that wasn't true, but still), and that even Keith didn't _know_ that Lance thought they were rivals since the Garrison, Lance of course thrived to get Keith's attention.

For many, like his best friends Pidge and Hunk, it looked like kindergarten syndrome. The one where a boy pulls at a girl's pigtails because he has a crush on her.

Lance denied this at first.

 _There's no way I have a crush on Mullet Head!_

And yet mission after mission, being together in and out of the action…they grew closer. As Keith said once, **they had a bonding moment.** But Lance didn't realize it at the time.

And so, through their moments together, Lance began to _notice_ things. Like, when Keith smiled, like… _really_ genuine smile, it made Lance's face warm over like the room just increased in temperature. Or the way Keith's snarkiness made Lance riled up in a way that wanted to poke fun at him more, and Keith scrunches his nose cutely and narrows his eyes, making his dark violet like eyes spark. Or the way that Keith's body is so…flexible. In a way that made like Keith's fighting in practice like some sort of hypnotizing dance.

It was official to Lance.

 _Dude…I think I have a crush._

And of course, Hunk and Pidge were there when Lance said this. All three of them together in Pidge's hanger and hanging out just like the Garrison days. Hunk just smiled, as if saying 'I know, and we're here for you buddy' like the good friend the giant teddy bear was. Pidge, of course, teased Lance about it; also suggesting cool themes for their future wedding.

And then, the day they went to a space mall, Lance confessed his feelings to Keith.

Surprised, even to Lance, Keith just smiled and kissed Lance.

It continued for days, and everyone noticed. Allura was confused, but just said 'As long as you're still focused on taking down Zarkon, then I do not mind'. Coran just shrugged, saying that it was normal for Alteans (gender never matter when it came to love, and unknown to Lance at that time, Keith flinched at this), and gave his blessing. Hunk and Pidge just grinned and were giggling at Lance and Keith blushing.

The only one that wasn't vocalizing anything, was Shiro.

And Lance should've taken that as a sign.

* * *

"Lance?"

The Cuban looked up for a moment, seeing Hunk and Pidge at his doorway, pity in their eyes. He really didn't want their pity, but before he could shoo them away, Pidge…sassy and always a know-it-all troll Pidge, just quickly reached to Lance and hugged him, her face buried into his chest. Lance was surprised of this. Pidge, who was always teasing Lance and so…strong and confident, looked _so_ small. A little girl crying and murmuring 'I'm sorry Lance' and 'I'm gonna kill him, I swear'. Lance looked up at Hunk for an explanation, but was even more surprised that Hunk was looking down and fists tight at his sides.

"What-"

"We heard what happened Lance. Our walls aren't exactly thick even if we didn't hear you guys shouting," Hunk cut Lance off, his eyes softening.

Lance's breathing hitched, his fingers twitching for a moment as Pidge's hold on Lance tightened.

Now he understood.

An hour before this, Lance and Keith were spending time together in Keith's room making out. Lance almost wanted to go all the way, give _himself_ to Keith for their first time and…Keith broke away and told Lance that he couldn't do this.

" _I can't keep doing this to you_ "

Was what Lance remembered. Everything else was a fast blur. A lot of shouting exchanged, hurt and anger between them, and some punches here and there too. But Lance remembered a name being mentioned in the fury of shoutings.

" _I'm still in love with Shiro,"_

The green paladin looked up at Lance, her big brown eyes full of tears behind her glasses, "A-are you okay Lance?"

Lance blinked, but then softened, moving her glasses up and wiping her eyes, trying to laugh off the tension, "Hey, w-why are you crying? I thought Pidge Gunderson doesn't do crying like a little girl?"

"Don't pretend not to be hurt by this Lance!" Pidge argued, her temper flared, "I don't get why you're just sitting your dumbass here and not fighting for Keith! I know that he said what he said, but…"

"Pidge…" Hunk tried, and Pidge then sobbed.

"How can you stand it?"

Lance shrugged weakly, not knowing the answer himself.

The three of them stayed together that night. Just like the many nights in the days of the Garrison.

* * *

It came to no one's surprise, except for Allura and Coran, that Keith and Shiro came together in the training room, holding hands.

Pidge couldn't help but glare at them, arms folded, but was nudged by Hunk. They gave each other's looks, then looked back at Lance, who was grinning and teasing at Keith and Shiro, confusing the two Alteans in the room.

Pidge hated this.

But for the sake of Lance, who begged them the other night to act normal for him, to not start anything since they are a team, Pidge yielded as Hunk agreed immediately, even though he didn't like it.

"Hold on, I thought Lance and Keith were mated?" Coran piped up, frowning a little.

Allura looked from a blushing Shiro and Keith, to Lance who was blank faced for a second before laughing and explain to Coran that what Keith and him had was just a one time thing and broke up; which resulted Lance explaining what 'breaking up' means. She may not understand about 'dating' and 'romance' but she was no fool.

She was worried that this…whatever it was, was going to distract the paladins from forming Voltron. The Princess just hoped that this would pass.

* * *

It did not pass.

And this resulted with a win and a loss.

They defeated Zarkon, thanks to their planning and allies, but they lost Shiro in the process.

Lance didn't know what to think, or say, and he was just as shellshocked and upset as everyone there.

Keith, of course, was heartbroken.

And even though Lance just wanted to go to him and hug him, and comfort him like he did before…he knew he couldn't. Even with Shiro gone, he didn't want to betray his leader, just as he and Keith had betrayed Lance.

"Lance?"

The blue paladin looked back at Keith, who had followed him after everyone retreated to get some sleep after their battle today. But how could anyone sleep? Knowing that their own was gone?

"Er, h-hey Keith?"

This was the first time that they talked one on one like this. Lance tried to avoid being alone with Keith most of the time because it still hurt being around him, especially when Keith had Shiro. But here they were, and there was this heavy tension around him. Unspoken words. Ones that Lance wanted to open up, but he knew once he opened it, he wouldn't stop.

"Hey um," The brunet started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I…I'm sorry,"

Keith nodded, his eyes not meeting with Lance, "Yeah…"

Lance gulped, wanting to reach out to Keith, then stopped himself. No, not again. He thought and stepped back, and was about to walk away until Keith spoke up again.

"H-Hey, um…can I maybe stay with ya in your room tonight?"

This sent mixed feelings in Lance. One was a bit angry at Keith suggesting such a thing, especially since Shiro, _Keith's lover,_ was gone, but another part of him, a big part of him, wanted to just run to Keith and hug him, and forgive him and…just be what they used to be.

But he knew it was a bad idea.

"I don't think it would be good idea,"

Keith's face fell, and Lance almost retracted what he said, until Keith sighed, nodding.

"Y-You're right…I wasn't thinking straight…"

And that hurt Lance once again. _I guess I got that coming,_ the Blue Paladin thought bitterly, and soon he and Keith parted ways to their rooms.

And it would be the last time they saw each other that night like this.

* * *

"I fucking hate you,"

Keith's tired eyes looked at Pidge for a moment, his vacant expression and his blank eyes just looked at the angry green Paladin for a moment, "And where is this coming from?"

"You know, I only tolerated you because of Lance, because he told me to be fucking nice to you even though you broke his heart! You and Shiro!"

"Pidge-"

"Don't," The girl raised her hand up and looked away, "You may be leader now Keith, but I won't be listening to you, ever,"

"Oh yes you will Pidge,"

Allura stepped into the room after hearing this, frowning a little as Hunk was trailing behind her.

"I know you're upset, but arguing like this and blaming Keith is not going to bring Lance back,"

Pidge stared at the Princess for a moment then her gaze was sad. Mostly because Allura was wearing the _red_ battle armor, Keith's battle armor.

While Keith? He was wearing the Black Armor. _Shiro's_ armor.

"We will get Lance back," Allura assured them, her eyes determined, "I know we will,"

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other as Keith looked away. Allura sighed as she was shooing them off to bed, and then looked at Coran, who just came in and looking solemn.

"Any sign of that Garla ship that infiltrated our defenses?" The Altean princess asked quietly, as Coran shook his head.

"None, Princess," He murmured as he then was opening a holographic image in front of them, showing some security footage of someone entering the docking bay, and breaking into Lance's room, "But it seemed to know how to get into the Castle without the alarms going off,"

Allura's eyes hardened as the picture froze, seeing the face under the hood of the intruder carrying Lance away in the getaway ship.

"Prince Lotor…"

* * *

Lance groaned as he was opening his eyes, groggily looking around for a moment and frowned for a moment, feeling like he couldn't move. Alert, the paladin was struggling, seeing he was strapped down to a table and looked around, then froze.

Galrans.

" _Don't worry little pet~_ " A dark silky voice spoke, as Lance was shifting his eyes to the source, seeing sadistic golden like eyes staring down at him, " _It will be all over soon~_ "

Was he dreaming?

Lance struggled for a moment, seeing hands over his ears and his face, fingers touching under his eyes and saying something in rough voices, in a language that Lance couldn't decipher.

And then he heard it.

The drilling sound.

Lance struggled even more as he was shaking his head, but he felt large hands holding his head still and saw some sort of needle like object in a Galran's hand, coming near to his face.

And screams of horrid pain and heart wrenching begging echoed into the room.

One that one Prince Lotor enjoyed.

* * *

 **End of Prolouge**

 **A/n:** _So what did you guys think? I have finished watching Season one and two of Voltron: Legendary Defender and in waiting for Season three :3 I will still update on the stories needed, like Hawk Latern and probably deleting some that aren't of my interest. Anyways, chapter one is already written, but I shall just let the reviews roll in and see if I should continue this or not. It's my first Voltron fic so please go easy on me and tell me if I'm getting the characters right? Pretty please?_

 _Thank you for reading~!_

 _-SP_


	2. Change

**_Warnings for this chapter:_**

 _Will have dark themes, such as blood and gore; and slight mentions of rape. Smidge spoilers of Season 3 as well._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 _-Change-_

* * *

He felt stupid. And numb. The numbness might be just the good part of being kept in this prison.

How many days has it been? Or was it weeks?

One couldn't tell anymore.

Sitting up, one tanned lanky teenager was shaking his head, wincing a little as light streamed into the room. The bodies around him were already moving as well, groaning as well.

"Get up _Trogs,_ time for work!" A gruff voice spoke. A Galran solider.

The many bodies were getting up, and were walking out the room to wash up and change for the day. The lanky one, a human it seemed despite his features, was rubbing his eyes and then accidentally winced as he brushed on some blue jewel like shard on his right cheek. Getting up, the male was marching with everyone else to the washing area.

Looking into the mirror, the other touched at his ears. You can see the dried bloodied stitching on the upper part of his now pointed ears. He then cupped his own face, touching the azure shining scales under his eyes, frowning a little.

Altean.

Lance could tell from remembering Allura and Coran's features.

"You! Altean!"

Lance winced, but then glared at the guard walking over to him.

"The Prince wants to see you after you clean up. So hurry up, **_Pellex_** ," ( _A/n: One of the Latin word for whore, prostitute)_

Lance frowned deeply at that damn nickname. Apparently every Galran called him that, even sometimes the Prince.

The prince….that was a story that was complicated.

So, as Lance began his washings with the other _slaves_ here, he began to think of how he had gotten here.

* * *

 _"AHHHHH! S-STOPPP! PLEASE!"_

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

It felt like his eyes would pop out, his skin on fire and his body jerking in epileptic movements. The sounds of the drills never could be erased of his mind, feeling there were holes, _oh god the feeling of holes,_ onto his face, tears mixed with blood running down his face. The sounds of bones being brown on his cheeks, under his eyelids...and this was _all with no sedative whatsoever._

He wanted this pain to stop.

What felt like eternity, it did.

But he felt something then being pushed into his holes, and Lance was once again screaming, his head and body pressed down from trying to scurry away.

 _Oh god, please. Please let me die! PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE!_

That was all what was in Lance's head.

Once again, it felt like a lifetime, that he was lying on the metal table, the hands holding him were gone. Not like Lance could move after all that pain. His eyes rolled back, his body twitched here and there.

" _Lovely~_ "

That voice again.

Lance's teary pained eyes looked up at the voice blankly, mouth parted open in pants as the Galran above him was smirking.

Lance flinched.

It was like looking at a younger looking Zarkon. Somehow.

 **It was the eyes. The eyes of insanity and power.**

 _"You look just like **him**_ , _"_ Then a hand was touching the part of his high cheek bone under his eye, making Lance whimper, " _But we are not finish yet,_ "

Suddenly he felt the fingers touching to Lance's ear, just above the roundness curve of it, and then felt another pair of hands holding his head again and then felt something sharp near the top of his ears, as the smooth evil voice spoke again.

" _Soon you will be perfect…_ "

* * *

" ** _PELLEX!_** "

Lance jumped as he then looked to the side, seeing the Galran guard waiting for him, arms folded and glaring at him. Not wanting to get beaten up for being slow, he dried himself off, placing this…blue sheet like cloth around his body that pooled around his feet. It kind of looked like those togas in Ancient Greek times.

"Come," The Galran gestured as Lance nodded, following him.

Lance soon found himself being pulled by pretty looking Galran women, hearing them giggling and fussing over him. He soon felt jewels around him, some flowery scent on his hair and body, and soon…Lance felt himself pushed into a room…and into strong yet lean arms.

" _Ah, there you are my pet~_ "

The Cuban shuddered slightly, eyes glued to the ground, but he felt his chin gripped and his eyes were forced to look up at the golden eyes that were smoldering Lance with that hungry gaze.

 _Please, not again today. Please._

A chuckle escaped the long haired Galran.

"Still have not learned your lesson, hmm?"

Lance wanted to sob, but he knew what would happen if he did and just held them back. The long nimble fingers of the other made the blue paladin shudder, those long animal like nails were touching at the blue scales under his eyes.

"You look beautiful as always~"

Lance bit his tongue, learning from the last time he spoke back to the Prince.

* * *

 **" _Now don't look so upset, Pet~_ "**

 _Lance couldn't help but growl at the damn Galran, looking up at the grinning face of the other and struggled against his bonds._

 _"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lance shouted, as the Galran sighed, tutting at Lance as if he was a child that was being naughty._

 _"Paladin of Blue, you should even figure out by who I am just by looking at me,"_

 _Lance frowned a little, narrowing his eyes at him. He did look familiar, especially with the other's eyes. Those eyes that made Lance's blood boil, his reason of being part of Voltron._

 _"That's right, my father is the one that you and your little friends placed in a comatose,"_

 _Lance's eyes widened at this, "You're…Zarkon's son?"_

 _"That's right. I am Prince Lotor. The next Heir if ever my father passes. It seems the time has come," A chuckle came from the Prince as he stepped forward, observing the struggling Lance, and smirked, "You're just as feisty as him,"_

 _"Who?!" Lance growled, then reeled his head back, "Don't touch me!"_

 _"My, you turned out more like him and I thought I would have to…break you more…no, I shall still break you. Just as I did him,"_

 _Who was this **him** that Lance kept referring to? Either this Prince was delusional or-nope, Lance KNEW that this guy was crazy._

 _Soon the door opened, and Lance almost froze at the sight of a certain Druid._

 _Haggar._

 _"Prince Lotor, I wish to discuss the plans of taking out the rest of the Paladins of Voltron-" She paused for a moment, looking at Lance, and then frowned deeply from under her hood, "My Prince, what is the meaning of-?"_

 _"I thought that I would do with the Paladin of Blue as I wish, since without him, Voltron cannot be formed, correct?" The Prince glanced over to the witch, then sighed, "However, the plan will go according to schedule. Do not worry, I shall not fail, unlike with Father,"_

 _Haggar looked a bit unsure, the words hanging in the air of 'You're just like your father' was there, but she kept quiet, nodding her head, bowing, "As you say Sire," She then glared at Lance, as if he was dirt on her shoes, and then left the room._

 _Lance stopped his struggling for a moment, frowning a little, "W-what are you planning?"_

 _"Ah~ That's a surprise, my darling pet,"_

 _"Stop calling me that!" Lance shouted, and he gaped as his head snapped to the side, feeling the stinging sensation on his cheek, even more with the blue scale on his upper cheek._

 _"You shall not talk back to me wench!" The Prince hissed, but then calmed down, smoothening his silvery hair back, "I suppose I should discipline you know before anything else. After all, if you are to be my newest of pets, you must be house broken,"_

 _The brunet didn't like the look on the Galran royal's face, like a cat staring at a canary in a cage._

 _Feeling himself pulled up roughly, Lance yelped as he then felt his back onto something silky and soft, and soon felt a warm body over his own, and blushed. Thanks to his armor being stripped off with everything else he was wearing, leaving only some sort of garmet that barely covered his lower half, Lance could feel everything._

 _Which made Lance struggle more._

 _"We are going to have fun, you and I~"_

 _"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"_

 _Another slap to his face, and soon felt his arms above his head, and feeling metal on his wrists, pinning his arms up and keeping them there._

 _"Now, now, don't be naughty~"_

 _The Prince smirked as he was then undoing his armor, revealing his chisled chest with some sort of tattoos dark on his furred body. Lance's eyes widened and was trying to kick his legs up, but the Galran was pinning them down with his knees, Lance vulnerable below him. The Cuban winced as he felt himself turned around to his stomach, and turned his head to look at him, but his words of insults died down._

 _And then, Lotor was holding some sort of whip in his hand, grinning madly._

 _" **Here's what we are going to do...** "_

 _And the buzzing sound of electricity was heard as well from the whip, and Lance's face paled._

* * *

"Thinking about our first time together, pet~?"

Lance looked up and then narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. This made the Prince grin.

"Ah, yes. It would seem you still have life and fire in your eyes," He touched Lance's cheek gently, showing his sharp like teeth as he grinned, "We shall do more before I will have my meeting with my court. Now…let's begin~"

Lance whimpered as he then felt himself bent over a dresser table, gasping as he then felt the Galran pressing against Lance's backside.

"No..."

"Oh yes," Lotor was pinning his body over Lance's and grinned as he thrusted, making Lance wince, eyes wide and gritting his teeth, "We're gonna have _loads_ of fun in training once more. Now, get ready~"

* * *

"What do you think the Prince sees in that new whore of his?"

A Galran woman glanced back at her chameleon like partner for a moment and then sighed.

"Who knows? In all honesty, I'm mostly thinking that he's too attached,"

The pinkish skinned agent tilted her head, her curious eyes looking up at her senior partner, "Oh? How so?"

The other female stayed silent for a moment, but both of them froze as the sliding doors opened as Prince Lotor was stepping out, looking refreshed and smugged. If the women had to guess, it only took about a few hours in there.

"Acxa, Ezor...I'd like you to clean up my pet in there and have him fed. I shall be going to the meeting with Haggar and the rest of father's generals,"

" _Vrepit sa, Your Highness,"_ Both Lotor's generals saluted in their Galran way as Lotor smirked and was walking off down the hallways.

Acxa sighed and soon was peaking into the room, her nose twitched at the smell of sex and blood. Her partner was slinking in as she then cooed, peeking over the crumbled bed with feathers around from the torn pillows, revealing a passed out Lance; body littered in bites and claw marks. His eyes were closed, jaws slacked with dried tears down his cheeks.

"Gotta admit, the Prince has good taste in this one; unlike the unworthy ones," Ezor hummed, as she was touching the brunet's hair, but yelped as Acxa slapped her hand, "Ow!"

"No touching the Prince's pet," Acxa sneered, "You don't know where that thing has been,"

"But the human has been washed and stuff like all the others," Ezor reasoned then turned back, purring, "Mmm I'd wish the Prince would let me have a piece of him~"

Axca sighed and then was then peeking down at the male for a moment then softened. He was whimpering in his sleep, as if he was having a nightmare.

"C'mon. Let's wipe hime down and you can go get him some food,"

Ezor pouted but then sighed, "Fiiiiine~"

* * *

"GUYS! Come in here quick!"

Keith looked up for a moment and soon was racing to the hanger, and saw that Allura and Hunk were already near the door. They all came in, and soon Pidge was standing near the exit where the Lions usually go when leaving the Castle.

"What happened?!" Keith demanded.

Pidge slowly turned around, and her eyes looked...lost.

"I...th-the Blue Lion...it just left,"

Allura frowned, "Why did it leave?"

Keith felt hope in his heart and then quickly made a decision, "Let's follow Blue! Maybe it's found Lance,"

Hunk brightened and Pidge was already grinning, but Allura was the only one who wasn't smiling. Soon all four paladins were going into their lions and racing after where Blue went, Coran guiding them since he had a lock on the Blue Lion's whereabouts thanks to Pidge's latest idea of placing a tracker for each lion. Soon they were almost gaining onto Blue, but what surprised them was that the lion stopped in front of a...small little pod?

"What is that?" Hunk asked as Keith narrowed his eyes.

"Dunno. Let's get a closer look," He ordered, and soon they were closing in on blu.

It was then that Blue roared, and was ripping the glass of the small pod open and a body in a space suit was floating out. And then another.

Pidge gasped as she recognizes who they were.

And so did Keith.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter One**_

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. Still learning the kinks of this fandom, and I just finished Season 3. So for those that don't know Acxa and Ezor, then sorry, spoilers. And who are the people that the paladins found? Can you take a guess? And who does Lance remind Lotor of? Hmmm so many questions. I suppose it's safe to say you'll have to find out in the next chapter. I'll try and update as frequent, but life and work, you know? Anyways, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading~!**

 **-SP**


End file.
